shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackcloud Pirates
The 'Blackcloud Pirates '''are five pirates formed by the Shadow Quartet. They have five crewmembers and their captain is Brandon Note. Their total bounty adds up to 716,000,000. The crew was established on New Harbor, after defeating both ''Bohemian Knight Doma and Thunderlord McGuy. Crewmembers Duties Brandon Note: Captain, swordsman, axe-user. Possesses Haki, Devil Fruit Powers, Nishiki and Superhuman Strength and Superhuman Speed. Bounty of 361,800,000. Thomace Billow: Navigator, bat-user. Possesses Devil Fruit Powers and Superhuman Strength. Bounty of 231,500,000. Brickar: Marksman, Shipwright. Possesses Superhuman Strength. Bounty of 68,000,000 Larden Floyd: Doctor, Archeologist. Possesses Haki. Meldin Horn: Cook, swordsman. Possesses Haki, Superhuman Speed. Bounty of 54,700,000.﻿ Crewmembers Histories Brandon Note: Originated from the North Blue, Note escaped his execution at the age of 11. He hid in a pirate crew and they took him to the Grand Line. Arriving at the Grand Line, Note's new pirate crew got attacked by Marines and were all killed, except him. He was arrested and got thrown in jail where he met his yet-to-be crewmate, Brickar. They broke out of the ship and Brickar took Note to an island. Marines were coming and the two seperated. Note was taken to Impel Down. After Monkey D. Luffy broke out of Impel Down and nine years after being hold captive, Note broke out too, coming with the second wave. Note and fourteen others took over a warship and sailed for Sabaody Archipelago. Right after arriving, the escapees disbanded and Note went along another pirate crew heading for the New World. Going through Fishman Island, they made it to the New World. Yet again, they were attacked and Note and four others took control over more Marineships. Note receives his nodachi. After a big naval battle, Note and his new captain were the only survivors. He and his captain were underneath the deck of a warship, but when Marines were coming, the captain sacrificed himself. Note got the captain's rhinoaxe and stayed quiet. Note slowly takes control of the ship and heads for Lunarlight Rockcrop. He arrives and makes himself at home. After waking up from that night, his two weapons are stolen, and he quickly finds out who did it. He finds a Devil Fruit and takes it with him. He manages to trade his weapons for the Devil Fruit, but when surrounded by Marines and when Crinq, the thief, got killed; he took over the Devil Fruit and ate it. He killed all Marines coming for the island and quickly escaped with a rowboat. Three weeks starving, and he gets to an island. Unlucky for him there's another guest: Trafalgar Law. After a short brawl, Note was almost killed and was thrown back into his rowboat. Trying to stop the bleeding which was instignated by Law, he comes across the flagship of the Whitebeard Pirates. The pirates take care of Note and he gets trained by Vista on Barmount Island. Defeating a kraken, Note gets respect and is trained for two months. After these months, Vista left and Orthanc shows up. Bludgeoned to death by Note, the giant falters and plunges into the sea. Note stays on the island and is companied by incoming Marines. There he fought against Thomace Billow. After the fight and letting Billow live, the two become friends. The newly arrived Brickar and Larden Floyd accompany them and the four went to the\ next island. After arriving there, they meet Meldin Horn. They created a pirate crew alliance with her and the five of them went after the heads of the duo-captains: Doma and McGuy. Thomace Billow: Brickar: Larden Floyd: Meldin Horn: Category:Pirate Crews Category:Blackcloud Pirates